1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refrigeration devices and more specifically to an apparatus for rapidly cooling bottles, cans, or other containers of liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of refrigeration devices taught by the prior art. The devices range from those for refrigerating large quantities of articles to those which are used to cool one bottle of liquid at a time. The apparatus of the present invention is of the type that is used to cool a few articles at a time and which is suitable for use in restaurants and hotels where it is difficult or undesirable to refrigerate large quantities of bottles or cans for long periods of time. Several patents have previously been granted for refrigeration devices for similar use, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,851 granted on Aug. 21, 1979 to Bryant; U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,174 granted on Jan. 11, 1954 to Tice; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,427 granted on Aug. 16, 1935 to King. The structure of the devices as disclosed in these patents is fairly complex.